


The Reconvening

by Newagenewbarricade



Series: Blood Herald [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Gen, Reunions, companion!adaar, non inquisitor adaar, non inquisitor trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analia went to the tavern to get a drink with a mercenary, she sure as hell wasn't expecting to reunite with her brother after nearly twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reconvening

                Analia walked into the small tavern, the warm lighting and wooden interior made her feel safer than any stone building ever could. She fiddled with her braid as she took a seat next to Mihreen at the bar.

                “So Herald, do you have a name or should I just keep calling you Andraste’s chosen?” Mihreen asked.

                “Analia Trevelyan, please call me Analia.” Analia said.

                “Trevelyan? As in the noble house in the free marches?” Mihreen asked.

                “Yes, although I’d rather not dwell on it.”

                “My lieutenant is a Trevelyan.” Mihreen turned on her stool and motioned for one of her men to come over. A young blonde man with a fishtail braid came over to the two of them,

                “Yeah Mihreen?” He asked.

                “You have a sister don’t you Emil?”

                “Yeah, she was sent to the Ferelden circle when we were six.” Emil looked at Analia briefly. She had certainly changed a lot since they were six and she was learning how to braid daisies into her brother’s hair. Half of her face was burned and the sporadic welts on her forehead made her all but unrecognizable after so much time. Analia looked at Emil, it had been twenty years since she’d seen him but she recognized him alright he still had those baby blue eyes and slightly crooked smile, only it seemed happier somehow.

                “Emil.” She said, the word felt oddly foreign on her tongue, when was the last time she’d said her brother’s name aloud? Or even thought of him for that matter? She stood up from her stool, he was a good six inches shorter than her. She felt flooded, just as she had been flooded when she first awoke. Her hands trembled, she almost touched her brother’s face with her marked hand before she saw him move ever so slightly and she flinched away.

                “Analia, it’s really you.” Emil said a soft smile spreading across his face.

                Analia covered her mouth, she couldn’t control her trembling body or the tears falling from her face. She was beyond overwhelmed, sepia toned memories crashed through her mind. The last time she’d seen him was so long ago it felt like she was remembering a story she’d been told instead of something she had lived. They’d been sitting in front of the fireplace, their older brother Ronan was reading some book, it was midafternoon. Minute, unimportant details seemed to scream the loudest from the memory, Ronan wasn’t wearing shoes but Analia and Emil were, the curtains were half shut and it was slightly cloudy out. There was a commotion coming from the entrance to the house and Emil and Analia went to investigate. There was a single Templar talking to their parents. Analia stood behind Emil, she wasn’t as outgoing as he was back then. The Templar was no doubt talking but Analia must’ve blocked out his words over time. He grabbed her, Emil reached for her but the twins were pried apart. She cried as this strange metal clad man tore her away from her home while her family just watched.

                “Analia are you okay?” Emil’s voice broke through the flashback. Analia looked down at her brother it had been a long time since anyone had asked about her well-being.

                “That’s a relative term.” She said.

                Emil smiled up at her briefly, “I never thought I’d see you again.”

                She blinked heavily, she hadn’t expected her reunion to go like this. Moments before she was overwhelmed with emotion but now she felt like a vacuum, she was standing in front of a stranger really. She felt nothing as she looked at the bright faced mercenary before her, it was eerily similar to her tranquil years. She hugged him in the hopes that she would feel something, _anything_ to fill the void. Analia couldn’t stand still for very long and ended the hug almost as quickly as she’d started it.

                “We barely,” She stopped herself, knowing that that was too cold a way to treat her estranged twin, “it’s been a long time.” She said.

                “We have a lot of catching up to do then don’t we?” Emil asked.

                Analia put on a smile, he deserved that much, and sat on a bar stool motioning for him to sit next to her,

                “No time like the present.” She said.

                With a genuine light in his eyes Emil sat next to her, she wished she could feel what he felt but she would have to settle for the hope that eventually she would feel as passionately as she once had again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a sequel to "the Horned Mercenary" and takes place in the same universe. my tumblr is alinnsurana and these characters are actually all mine for once anyway, feedback comments kudos etc always appreciated!


End file.
